parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Making of Omega Racers
TV Announcer: And Now The Fox Studios in the City of Toronto It's Fox Kids Pick of the Week! TV Announcer: Where each a diffrent fox kid Picks and introduces a new show Kennith: Hi Im Kennith And Im in the Fox Kids Video Vote Where i Pick the new live action tv series Omega Racers The Making of a New Legend It's a Behind the Scenes look of this brand new show coming to fox kids this winter so give it up for fox kids pick of the week. TV Announcer: Omega Racers the Making of a New Legend Is rated Y7 Because it's a Martial Arts Racing Adventure (TV Y7 Logo appeares in New York) Narrator: Centuries Ago in the Virtual World Lives A Virus Named Evox but Six Kids with the Help of there Friends to Fight the evil Evox and his viruses Together they are The Omega Racers, Let the Race Begin! (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series theme Plays) Narrator: In the Making (Tyler posey does a flip kick in the stunt) Narrator: Welcome to the World of Omega Racers Let's Race in the Making! Leo Howard: Hey Im Leo Howard From Disney XD's Kickin It and I Play Tyler Klause The Cyber Kid and the leader of the Omega Racers. Tyler Was Created by his dad professor hiiragi and Later became Adagio's best pal He often makes jokes sometimes but they do help make people laugh and also to protect the city agianst viruses. Leo Howard: Omega Racers Is an Amazing Live-Action Show of Racing Dramedy and Martial Arts and In a Few Seconds we're gonna take you behind the scenes of omega racers It's a all new series on fox kids, Now time to get racin and the people who made Omega Racers Burn Rubber! Director: Here We Go Ready and Action! (Leo Howard runs through the studio hospital crying and ends with leo howard laughing) Director: Omega Racers means to race hard and focus on the track that is if you do it for you're friends then you win the race (Maddie Morphs into A Mermaid) Narrator: It's a place of racing and action Narrator: Fun and Laughs (The Omega Racers Fell Down a Hole Screaming) Narrator: It's Action and Racing Evox: Excellent! Randall Park: The Action and Racing Is brought to 90s and Cyberpunk ways to race and win the race to the finish line or fight evil then use kamen rider footage for the suits for Leo Howard and the Other Actors It's perticually cool and kind of funny. Narrator: Shot in a Location in Toronto Female Director: Marker (Cliperboard Claps) Narrator: For Saban Entertainment Narrator: this fall on the fox kids network Steve Wang: When we did omega racers in toronto it would be a combination of superheroes racing comedic and serious With a good cast produced here evrey year although omega racers would be the first live action television series would be done on television in a location in toronto (Scene cuts to viruses charging while motion capture actors do the stunts in motion capture) Steve Wang: It's got fantastic locations It's got the city's It's got the garage it's got backgrounds it's got viruses inc building and the rooms in the garage also the resturants and it landed themselves and it was telling racing things and stuff Narrator: Director Steve Wang Created the Series and is the inspiration behind the racing he also added live action actors from diffrent shows to Portray the characters in Live Action while the Rest was in CGI Steve Wang: It's the story of Five kids with Six friends along with a Beast Morphers Robot who have to save the city from the virus of a virus like cobra who's out to destroy the city Roxy: Virus Creation Chamber Online! (Virus Creation Chamber Appeares) (Roxy Presses the Button on her Tablet) (Virus Appeares) Leo Howard: And More Tyler then They Got You Know he can backflip in the air. Adagio: Let's Get that Evil Ranger Babe! Leo Howard (Voice Over): Who kind of teleporting all the time Leo Howard: Steve's got some VFX Tricks (Voice over) better then anybody else Roxy: Maybe You Need a Time Out by the virus werewolves Roxy Presses the Teleportation button on her tablet and it fires a lazer Tyler Backflips but it isntantly hits tyler and is sent to the cave The Virus Werewolves attack tyler but tyler kicks them they vanish Tyler Klause: Where'd they Go? Steve Wang: The Cast was Awesome Except the Actors We're From Diffrent Shows as well as Motion Capture and Movie Experience so We had some Edited Scenes in a well of dark to the show we had one of the best casts i had ever worked with Narrator: Omega Racers stars Leo Howard as the Omega Racers's Leader Tyler Klause Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: I'll See you boys after school. Both: Bye Dad Steve Wang: Tyler is a Young cyber and he has his best buddy adagio his werewolf brother fang his mermaid sister maddie and his silver ranger robo companion steel who makes them breakfest and a couple of jokes that he can make Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: He's Hillarious Maddie Klause: That's My Bro when he tells jokes he dose them better than anyone Leo Howard: He's not afraid to tell jokes really you know nothings not much of a bit obsticale for the kid He feels the right reasons to help his friends and he often gets the girl and hangs with his friends eats breakfest and fights viruses with the help of his friends really seems to be the cyber superhero he wanted to be Adagio: Hey Tyler s'up Narrator: Tyler Posey as Adagio and Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio Tyler Klause: Im Here to Bust you Out Adagio! Adagio: Well it took you long enough. Leo Howard: Adagio's been my pal ever since i met him we get along great together he always calms me down he always has a flashback about his family Bodi and Darma Adagio: Now let's eat (Tyler and Adagio eat there pancakes) Narrator: Ryan Potter as Fang Klause Ryan Potter: He's tyler's werewolf like brother and he helps his bro protect the world from evox and uh he even protects his brother and he hangs in the garage and he's cool he often howls which tyler can't stand and he saw his brother fighitng a virus. (Scene cuts to tyler adagio and fang fighting a virus) Fang Klause: That was a nice warm up guys Narrator: Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause Patricia Ja Lee: I think she's kind of like the sister like ariel to her brother, and she often sings to perform just like kalafina who's suprised that she's not the (Voice over while fighting Tengas): Girl she used to be Patricia Ja Lee: She's very strong very able and very comedic just like her brother and she's very great to my character. (Scene cuts to Tyler Fang and Adagio saving maddie) Maddie Klause: You know guys if you're gonna do something do it a little faster! Tyler Klause: But what could i say? if you're in trouble give us a call. Maddie Klause: I say you'd misplace my comedy job bro. Steve Wang: A racing action show appearing to the six kids But i think the girls 'll like the show as well Maddie Klause is a mermaid girl she's a well modivaded woman in the 90s and a mermaid comedy relif and i think the kids 'll like seing her in action And Kirk Thornton as the Voice of the Virus Cobra Evox Evox: ACTIVATE THE VIRUS TRANSFORMATION BUTTON! Steve Wang: Kirk Thornton is one of the old power rangers voice actors i've hired to do the voice of the villians on the screen He feels that taking over the world is his purpose Not Just the world but Acmetropolis too, Blaze: You have you're viruses You're on. Evox: That's just great and i need one mega big virus to do the job, pronto! Kirk Thornton: It's scarry it's really scarry on halloween me doing the voice of the cobra virus and i think it's gonna be great fun to watch. and It's got all the elements of martial arts, racing, and action scarry evil and comedic good, but it's quite a riot with a sense of humor, Steel: Well until we get rid of evox the planet's in big time danger now just relax and enjoy you'reself Leo Howard: When we come back you'll meet patricia ja lee who plays my sister maddie Let's Race! (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series theme Plays) Narrator: Fox Kids is Back (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series theme Plays) Patricia Ja Lee: Hey, Im Patricia Ja Lee And I Play Maddie Klause Tyler's Cyber Sister Patricia Ja Lee: Despite her Dad Being a Scientist That Dosen't Stop her from Joining Adagio, Fang, and a Robot named Steel In Protecting the World. Patricia Ja Lee: Really, What Makes Omega Racers so Fast It's Use of Computer Generated Imaginarey Better Known as CGI and Special Effects from Kamen Rider, Power Rangers, and Armor Hero. (Scene Cuts to Monsters and Robotrons in CGI) Patricia Ja Lee (V.O.): That Brought these Monsters to Life by Imagination Adagio: Here we Go Again The Omega Racers Teleport to the Lab Ultraman: Well Hello Steve Wang: One of the Great Things about Omega Racers is that Today They'res so Much New Technology Avalible to Us to Pring and to Look to the Small Screen The Four Avalible in Feature Films Steve Wang: Tyler Posey Jump flip and Morph Tyler Posey Jump Flips in the Stunt While the VFX Transformation of Rockerman is in the Show Scene turns back to Dominic Sherwood Dominic Sherwood: We've Got an Amazing Stunt Team on the Set Scene Cuts Ahikiro Haga in the Suit of Blaze Ranger Facing Leo Howard in the Film Studios Then It's in the Live Action Show Blaze Ranger: How About another Karate Lesson, (Drops sword) Tyler? Tyler Klause: Oh Yeah They'res Pleanty I Can Teach Ya Leo Howard does a Sweep Kick to Ahikiro Haga in the Suit of Blaze but blaze blocks it In Studio and In Live Action Dominic Sherwood: And They'res Also CGI Animation in the Show also We've Hired Actresses from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon Viz and DIC Voice Actresses to Voice the Sailor Scouts Scene Cuts to Leo Howard in the Studio in the Green Film Background in the Set of Omega Racers Emperor Bog in the Episode 22 of Omega Racers Adagio: We Gotta Beat This Thing But How? Leo Howard: I Can Face to Face with a Alien Tyler Klause: Don't Let it Know You're Afraid Emperor Bog Walks Closer to the Omega Racers Adagio: BEAT IT! Maddie Gasps and the Omega Racers Ran from Emperor Bog Emperor Bog fires the laser and screams Patricia Ja Lee: Never Worked With Special Effects Before in My Whole Life But it Was Worth it and Fighting Imaginary Viruses (Scene Cuts to a CGI Virus Monster named Hacktron about to hack the city) Steve Wang: A Lot of CGI Being Used on the Show to create Many Monsters and Aliens That You never see anywhere else in Video Games and TV Shows (Hacktron Hacks the Computers of Acmetropolis) Steve Wang: These Characters Exist only in Computer But with the Green Screen Technology (V.O.) with the Magic of Computers (Image of Hacktron in Green and Restored in the Show) Steve Wang: Like the Enivre EC Relmain Here (V.O.): They'll Be as Real as they We're in Video Games (Scene Cuts to Hacktron Firing the Lazers to Destroy the People) Xi Nan/Eric: You Guys need new armor morphers Eric Activates the Eagle Man, Tiger Man, Mastiff Man, and Rhino Man Morphers Leo Howard (V.O.): We Got Armor Hero Morphers with VFX from Kamen Rider and Power Rangers Leo Howard: Rhino Man is the Greatest Superhero You've ever seen in armor hero he's totally awesome it was an honor to potray tyler as rhino man in live action in omega racers Leo Howard (V.O.): As Soon as i Putted the Morpher on my Waist i Did the Rhino Man Morph Tyler Klause: Rhino Man Form, ACTIVATE! Tyler Morphs Into Rhino Man in VFX Steel: You Guys Gotta Move Evox's Virus Are on the Loose Agian Leo Howard: Tyler as Rhino Man, Has the Ability to Jump and Fight while using Rotater He Can Summon Weapons like the rhino horn hand and Rhino Mace and Do Final Attacks Rhino Man: NOW! The Armor Hero Trio Do There Final Attacks on the CGI Robotron Roxy: Well there goes one more robotron down the drain im outta here, Later Loosers. Roxy Uses her key in her morpher to teleport Ryan Potter: We We're Pretty Awesome in the Show You See the Racing, around it and rev it up and see it cause it's real. (Scene Cuts to The Omega Racers Scared by Dr. Damage's Monster) Fang Klause: Hang On Guys Patricia Ja Lee: When We Come Back You'll See Tyler Posey Who plays Tyler's Best Friend Adagio which is Voiced by Josh Keaton, Lets' Race!